Dabbling in Death
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Things go terribly wrong when Lockhart gets a mysterious invitation to meet at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. One shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Clue/Cluedo Game Challenge. Suggestion #3 in the end notes.

And I should probably take a moment to thank my parents, who have been making my suggestions for me, otherwise I'd keep choosing the same characters over and over again.

**Dabbling in Death**

Gilderoy sighed, leaning back in his desk chair and rubbing his aching hand. Cramps were all too familiar to him – an unfortunate side effect of being a world famous writer. Alas, the people needed their autographs.

There was even more fan mail than usual today. He always left his office window open throughout the day, and he'd found every inch of the surface covered in envelopes when he returned after his final class of the day. It was almost ten in the evening now, and he'd had to forgo grading papers in order to get halfway through the pile.

He decided a small break was in order – just long enough to pop down to the kitchens for some biscuits and a fresh pot of tea – then he would spend another hour at work and still have enough time to get his beauty rest before breakfast. Sadly, things never went the way Gilderoy planned them.

It couldn't have taken him more than fifteen minutes, and he didn't run into a single person on the way. But when Gilderoy returned to his office, he found a note lying neatly on top of the stack of photographs he'd been signing. He examined it carefully. The handwriting was unfamiliar to him, though almost as elaborate and fancy as his own.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight._

He scoffed, glancing at the clock. Gilderoy Lockhart does not stay up passed eleven! Still, there was something compelling about the note. Someone – a student, perhaps – had risked expulsion to give him this note, and to meet him … in a known location for young lovers to meet.

Gilderoy chuckled to himself, moving the note aside to continue with the autographs. The poor young witch would be absolutely heartbroken when he has to tell her they can't be together. Perhaps a signed copy of _Magical Me_ would help soften the blow?

He fell asleep at his desk long before midnight, but thankfully woke when his clock chimed. He wasn't thinking clearly in his sleepy stupor and nearly headed straight for bed when he saw the note still lying on his desk and jogged – Gilderoy Lockhart did not _run!_ – to the Tower.

She was already there, standing by the window, staring out at the grounds. He couldn't recognize her from the back, but she didn't seem to be a student.

"You're late," she said in an American accent, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Yes. Quite an … odd time for a meeting," he told her, panting from the jog. She turned to face him, scowling.

"Do you know who I am, Mister Lockhart?"

"I'm afraid I'm horrible with names, Miss. I meet so many fans-"

"I am _not_ one of your adoring fans, I assure you." When he showed no sign of recognizing her, she continued. "My name is Melissa Dickens. Eight years ago you stayed with my sister, Melanie, in Nebraska. You went by Randall then. You said you were writing an article about Melanie's time traveling with that coven of vampires."

Realization dawned on Gilderoy's face, and he quickly tried to backtrack the conversation.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else, Miss Dickens."

"She was never the same after you suddenly disappeared. She didn't even know who I was."

"Really, you should leave. Go home, look after your sister," he said calmly, attempted to usher her from the room.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted when he attempted to grab her arm. She pulled back from him and lost her balance.

Gilderoy tried to help steady her, but she was already through the window. He rushed to it, but had to turn away almost immediately. He'd never done well with heights, and the horrid sight at the bottom didn't help matters.

**Author's Note:** Clue suggestion #3!

Suspect: Gilderoy Lockhart

Weapon: High fall

Location: Astronomy Tower


End file.
